


as we dream by the fire

by faeyydom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Merry Christmas, Sanvers - Freeform, alex is a gay disaster but she still gets the girl in the end, holigays, you can thank leo for that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9019792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyydom/pseuds/faeyydom
Summary: “So your entire plan rests on alcohol and a plant?” Lucy asks.“Yes! Well, not just any plant. Mistletoe! It’s a foolproof plan.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlinyougotaniceshape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinyougotaniceshape/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone! This is my secret santa gift for Marte, underratedbeastliness on tumblr. She is really nice, go check out her blog. 
> 
> Marte, I really hope you like this fic. I tried to stick as much to your original prompt as I could.
> 
> Well anyway, enjoy reading, and I hope you all have an amazing Christmas.

///

Alex is stretched out on the couch in Kara’s apartment, her feet in her sister’s lap. An old X-files episode plays on the TV while Alex fiddles with her phone. She’s seen this episode three times already and right now Candy Crush is more important than watching Mulder and Scully solve another case.

Her phone vibrates. A moment later, a notification pops up at the top of the screen. It’s a text from Maggie. Alex squints. Normally their texts involve some sort of case or an invitation for a drink at the alien bar, but _“You still up?”_ doesn’t fit into either of those categories.

Alex contemplates setting her phone aside, but her curiosity gets the better of her. She opens her messenger application to reply.

“ _Yes, Kara had a hard day at work and needed some comfort food.”_

She stares at the green bubble for a few seconds before she sending another message. _“Why do you ask?”_

Three grey dots appear and she waits for Maggie to finish typing, biting her lip absentmindedly

“Who are you texting?” Kara asks.

“Maggie.”

“Does she have another case?” Kara is already half off the couch and seems ready to put her super suit back on.

“Don’t think so,” Alex replies, still watching the dots on her screen.

“Is she asking you on a date?” Kara teases and smirks.

“Shut up.” Alex rolls her eyes and ignores the creeping blush spreading to her cheeks.

_“Is Kara already feeling better? I imagine some hugs from you, and food would cheer her up enough ;)”_

A few seconds later a second message appears.

_“I’m stuck doing paperwork tonight and I was bored.”_

“So… What did she say?”

Alex turns the phone towards her sister so she can read the messages.

“Late night texting instead of working, that’s a good sign.” Kara is smirking and Alex has to refrain herself from punching her arm.

“She has a girlfriend, remember?”

“And yet she’s texting you..”

Alex doesn't know what to say to that, so she stays quiet.

_“I can imagine, paperwork is not the most exciting part of our jobs.”_

_“You tell me! They should hire separate people for this, I can think of a million better ways to spend my time.”_

Before Alex can type out a sentence she will most likely regret, Kara interrupts her thoughts.

“You should invite her to our Christmas party!” Kara says.

“I don't know…” Alex looks back to the episode of X-Files that she can recite the dialogue to. Anything to avoid looking at her sister’s excited bouncing.

“Why not? You’re friends, right?”

“Yeah we are, but--”

“Then we invite her!” Kara makes a grabby motion towards the phone in Alex’s hands. “I’ll ask her. Don’t worry, I’ll let her know the message came from me. I’ll be nice, I swear.”

“She probably already has other plans. She mentioned something about going home for the holidays a few days back..” This isn’t going to work. Talking Kara out of an idea never does.

“You’re lying.”

“Am not. And even if I am, she might already have another invitation. Like from her actual _girlfriend._ ” Nothing wrong with another attempt to dissuade her. Even though it just makes Kara grin a little brighter.

“I want to ask her anyway. Now hand me that phone.”

“I still think--”

But Alex is no match for Kara and her superspeed. Before Alex can blink twice her phone is no longer in her hands and Kara is back on the other end of the couch smirking.

“Fine… go ahead, help yourself.” Alex throws her hands up in the air. Kara’s smile can’t possibly grow anymore, but it does.

“Thanks, you’re the best sister ever!” Kara directs her attention to the phone, typing furiously.

“…and sent. It’s done. She can’t possibly refuse such a kind offer.”

“Oh god.” Alex rubs her forehead. “What did you say?”

“Hey,” Kara pouts. “I can be polite when I want to!”

“Sure you can. Now let me see.” Alex reaches towards her phone.

_“Hello Maggie, this is Kara. Alex mentioned your plans for Christmas day. Any chance you can find some time to swing by our party? I’m sure Alex would really appreciate it, even if she won’t admit it.”_

“Oh my god.” Alex’s stomach drops.

“What? It’s not that bad,” Kara tries to keep her face natural, but Alex can see her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“I am _so_ going to kill you.”

“You won’t, you love me.”

Alex feels her phone vibrate again. She’s almost too afraid to look down and read the message.

“Is that her?”

Alex’s pained expression tells Kara all she needs to know. She takes the phone back out of her sister’s hands and unlocks it without a second thought.

 _“I’m sure I can find some time. As long as there is alcohol.”_ Kara reads out loud and laughs. “I can see why you like her so much. She's a girl after your own heart.”

Alex must be bright red by now. She gets up from the couch and takes Kara’s empty glass from the table and dashes back into the kitchen, heart fluttering wildly

“Oh my god,” Alex mutters, gritting her teeth. She is an agent at a secret government facility and Supergirl is her sister. She should be able to handle this.

“She sent a wink emoji!” Kara yells from the couch. “Should I send one back?”

Alex is pretty sure Maggie is going to give her so much shit for this the next time they see each other. The woman seems to enjoy making Alex flush, and even though this is technically her sister’s fault, Maggie will still find a way to make it about her. Her stomach flips in anticipation.

“I sent a kiss emoji back,” Kara says when Alex returns to the living room with two full glasses.

It’s a miracle she doesn’t spill wine all over the carpet.

“You did _what?_ ”

///

“Part one of the super secret ‘get Alex and Maggie to realise they like each other and kiss’ plan is set in motion,” Kara grins. “Although I still think we need a better name for this.” She pauses. “Anyway, Maggie is coming to our Christmas party. I am so going to win this bet!” She punches the air and sends the other people in the room a blinding smile.

All four of them are in Cat’s old office. It’s their lunch break and they are all scattered around the room.

“How did you manage that?” Winn asks, eyebrows raised.

“I used some good old friendly persuasion.”

“Sure you did.” Lucy coughs. “You threatened her, didn't you?”

“What? No! I would never do such a thing…”

“Need I remind you of what happened to that guy in the bar who tried to hit on me? You can be very scary when you threaten people.” Lucy laughs.

“That man had it coming,” Kara huffs. “He was a creep, and if I hadn’t scared him away, you would have.”

“She is really good at that, James says, placing a hand on Lucy’s shoulder while she nods. ”

“I know,” Winn grimaces but laughs at the same time.

“Getting back on topic,” Kara continues, “if they kiss at the party, I get all the money and bragging rights. If they don’t, I’m out of the bet.”

The others nod.

“I think you overestimate your matchmaking skills, Kara,” James says.

“I know my sister even better than I know myself. I got this.”

“And what is your plan exactly?” Lucy asks.

“Well, I will make sure Alex always has a drink in her hand. Tipsy Alex has more courage. Second, I got my hands on some mistletoe, and that old trick works every time.”

“So your entire plan rests on alcohol and a plant?” Lucy asks.

“Yes! Well, not just any plant. Mistletoe! It’s a foolproof plan.”

“If you say so, Kara,” Winn laughs. “Just keep in mind that if your plan fails, it’s my turn and I really want that money.”

“It’s going to work, guys. Trust me, I’m Supergirl.”

Kara lets her eyes go over the other two people in the room. They both smile at her, but their eyes show disbelief.

 _I’ll show them,_ Kara thinks, _I’ll show them I can do this. It’s a great plan._

_It’s going to work._

///

Alex looks at herself in the mirror. The sleeveless black dress looks good on her, and together with the high heels and the carefully applied make up, she looks ready to go. Well, as ready as she’ll ever be.

It’s Christmas day, and the party starts in a few hours. She had agreed to come earlier to help Kara with the preparations.

Eliza couldn’t make it this year, something about being held up at work. Alex remembers how devastated Kara was when she found out that her foster mom wasn't going to be there, but Alex is glad. She won’t have to face all the scrutiny and snide comments. It makes breathing a lot easier.

She gets her purse and the box full of presents and walks out the door. It doesn’t take long to get to Kara’s apartment. It’s not the first time that Alex revels in the fact that they live so close to each other.

Kara lets her in and takes the box from her hands.

“You’re here early. I know you came to help but this is early even for your standards.”

“I rather wait here than in my own apartment. Besides, you know how much fun I am on Christmas day,” Alex teases.

“I get it. Well, you can always help with the cooking? I have some potatoes that need to be peeled and they have your name on it.”

“Sure,” Alex agrees.

It’s not the most fun task, but it will keep her hands occupied and her mind distracted.

Maggie texted her earlier that morning to inform her that she was coming to the party, and Alex hasn’t been able to sit still since. She knows it’s stupid. Maggie has a girlfriend. Maggie doesn’t like her like that. Maggie is just coming as a friend.

The more she repeats that to herself, the more she believes it. She can deal with Maggie being here as a friend. The moment she sees Maggie as something more, it will all go downhill, she knows that.

So she focuses on the potatoes and on Kara. Watching her sister excitedly talk about their friends and upcoming party makes her feel instantly better. Sometimes she envies the way Kara sees the world: in such a positive light that she even makes the criminals she deals with as Supergirl seem less threatening than they really are.

She smiles at her sister and tries to push the nerves down. It’s just Maggie. The woman who’s become her friend so quickly it should scare her. But it didn’t

She peels potatoes and chats with Kara, and everything is going to be okay.

///

Winn is the first one to arrive. He’s always early but neither of them mind. He’s good company and he brought more presents and food.

“This is my grandma’s old recipe, it always gets me in the Christmas spirit.” He says as he hands over the pie he brought with him.

“Thanks, Winn,” Kara says as she ushers him in.

“I’m the first one here? Why am I always the first?” Winn whines as he flops down on the couch.

“Hey! I was here before you,” Alex cuts in.

“Yeah but you practically live here, so that doesn't count,” he replies.

Alex huffs.

“He has a point,” Kara says.

“Who else is coming? I heard some rumours Maggie might show up?” Winn asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kara punches him on the shoulder and sends him a warning look.

Alex laughs. She knows Kara is up to something, she just hasn't figured out what yet. And it seems like Winn is in on it too. For a moment she wonders who else knows about it, but knowing Kara, her whole friend group is probably aware of, and partaking in this.

She doesn't mind. Kara’s schemes on Christmas day have always been innocent. From trying to sneak a homeless dog into their bedroom as a child, to replacing all the scotch with ice tea to keep Alex sober for as long as possible. It’s good fun and it has never hurt anyone. So she plays along.

“Yes, Maggie is coming. Why the sudden interest? I thought you had a crush on that guy from the tech department? Let’s talk about that instead.”

Winn splutters and turns red. “I do not.”

“Sure you don’t.” Alex laughs at him. Before she can say something else, a knock at the door interrupts them.

“That’s probably Lucy and James. I’ll go let them in,” Kara jumps from the couch to open the front door.

Alex stares at Winn until he averts his gaze and looks down. She gets up to greet Lucy and James, but hits Winn on the back of his head first. “You’re lucky you are Kara’s friend. I know several ways to you disappear and I have enough resources to make sure no one asks any questions,” she says in a low voice.

He laughs nervously and she smirks.

“Hey Luce, James, nice to see you two again.” She hugs Lucy and sends James a smile.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” James says and he waves at Winn who sinks down even lower on the couch.

Kara takes the bag of food from James. “Let me help you with that.”

She looks inside and squeals happily before darting off to the kitchen.

“Since Kara is busy with the food, can I get you something to drink?” Alex looks at James and Lucy.

“A beer would be awesome, thanks,” Lucy says.

“Same for me,” James chips in.

Alex follows Kara into the kitchen and opens the fridge, looking for beer for her friends, and something stronger for herself.

“Here you go, I figured you needed it,” Kara hands her a glass of scotch.

Alex narrows her eyes. Usually Kara tries to refrain her from drinking for as long as possible. This is out of character for her. But the drink in her hand is too tempting, so she lets it slide.

“Thanks, you're a hero.”

Kara laughs and places a hand on Alex’s arm. Are you okay, though? You look a bit tense.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” She sends a reassuring smile to her sister.

“Good. Now let’s get some food, I’m starving!”

“Me too,” Winn’s voice comes from the living room.

“I’ll get Monopoly ready,” Alex offers with a smile.

“You’re the best.”

“I know.”

She gets the board game from the cupboard and sets it down on the table. But before she can sit down, there’s another knock at the door.

“I got it!” She yells, a bit too quickly, “Lucy, would you mind setting the game up for me?”

“Not at all, I’m on it.”

“Thanks.”

She walks towards the door and puts her hand on the knob. She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath in. _You can do this._

She swings the door open and her eyes find Maggie immediately. She's beautiful.

She's in her usual jeans and leather jacket combo, but instead of a t-shirt, there is a bright green knit sweater with a reindeer on it. Alex never imagined Maggie to be the kind of person who would wear an ugly Christmas sweater, but here she is. And she couldn't be cuter.

“Wow, Danvers. Looking good,” Maggie’s eyes linger on Alex’s chest for a second too long and Alex smiles shyly.

“You don’t look so bad yourself either. Nice, uh… sweater.” _Very smooth._

“Thanks, I picked it out myself. I saw it online and my whole brain just went, ‘what the hell’. You like it?” Maggie sends her one of those dimpled smiles, and Alex melts on the spot. She manages to nod her head in answer to Maggie’s question.

_This was a bad idea. A very bad idea._

“Are you going to leave me standing out in the hallway or are you going to let me in?”

“Oh! Yes, sorry. Come in.”

Alex takes a step back so Maggie can walk into the apartment.

“Nice place,” she comments as she looks around.

“Hey Maggie. You came!” Kara sticks her head around the corner and sends Maggie a blinding smile.

“Hey there, mini Danvers,” she greets Kara, “How could I resist such a nice invitation? I couldn’t risk Alex being devastated if I didn’t show up.” Maggie winks at Alex, and Alex flushes.

“Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure, I didn’t know if I had to bring anything, but I brought some wine anyway.” She thrusts the bottle in Alex hands. Their fingers brush for a short moment and Alex forgets how to breath.

_Get it together, Danvers._

“I’ll get you a glass. Make yourself at home,” Alex gestures towards the living room and then disappears into the kitchen.

She can hear Maggie talk and laugh with her friends, and she can’t stop her face from forming a smile.

“You really like her, don’t you?” Kara’s voice is soft, and when Alex meets her eyes they look back at her with so much compassion it almost hurts.

“I don't know,” Alex says, “I mean, I do. But she has a girlfriend and I’m pretty sure that even if she didn’t, she wouldn’t like me like that.”

“What makes you think that?” Kara asks.

“Someone like her wouldn't fall for someone like me,” Alex shrugs.

“What do you mean? You're Alex, special agent extraordinaire and best sister in the world. Plus, you’re super hot so I’m pretty sure she’s missing out.”

That makes Alex laugh, and Kara sends her a tentative smile. “Feelings are confusing, but if you ask me, she’s pretty smitten with you.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, I really do,” Kara says, “now come here so I can hug you.”

Alex buries her face in Kara’s neck and it feels like this is the first time she can properly breath since Maggie walked through the door.

“Thank you, Kara.”

“Anytime,” her sister replies, “now get your ass over there and get your girl her drink,” she says with a wink.

“Shut up.”

///

“Boom! Pay up, baby!” Maggie grins and looks up expectantly, holding out her hand.

Kara’s face scrunches up a little. “But I have no money…”

“Not my problem. You landed on my hotel, and that means it’s payday for me!”

Kara lets her shoulders sag and pouts.

“Nice try, you still gotta pay.”

“Fine,” Kara hands over her last bills and throws her hands up in defeat, “I’m broke.”

“I win!” Maggie exclaims and does a little victory dance in his chair. “I’ve never won this game before, it feels so good!”

“Yeah yeah, keep rubbing it in,” Kara looks crestfallen.

“You’ll get over it,” Alex laughs. “Besides, she deserves it, she fought hard. But if you really want to win, we’ll team up for the next game and crush her.”

“Good plan.” Kara agrees. Maggie looks less enthusiastic.

“But first,” Alex starts collecting and sorting the fake bills, “food. Even I am hungry now, I can’t even imagine how Kara is feeling.”

“Starving,” Kara says.

“How do you stay so slim? I’ve seen you eat more in these three hours than I eat in a whole day,” Maggie comments.

“Fast metabolism,” Kara smiles. “It’s a blessing.”

“Except for the people who have to feed her,” Alex jokes.

“I’m not _that_ bad.”

“I know, I just like to tease you.”

“The turkey must be ready by now, I’ll go check.” Kara gets up. “Maggie, want to help me with the rest?”

“Uhm, sure.” Maggie looks a tad confused, and Alex sends Kara a look.

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave her intact,” Kara assures her with a wink.

“Like you could hurt me, I may be short, but I’m strong.”

“I can assure you I am stronger than you,” Kara says, “but in a totally human way, of course.”

“I don’t believe you.” Maggie frowns.

Still discussing strength, they disappear out of sight. Alex turns back to the table and continues cleaning up so they can eat. James and Winn are off to the other end of the room bickering about who gets to pick the music. Lucy has her head in her hand and is looking at Alex.

“What?”

“You’re cute, all flushed and awkward. She really makes you happy.”

“Wha..what are you talking about?” Alex tries to keep her voice calm.

“Maggie,” Lucy simply says.

“What about her?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we all did,” Lucy gestures to the monopoly board, “you let her win. Pretended to forget she had to pay you, making sure everyone else paid her for every move they made. It’s cute, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I did no such thing,” Alex doesn't meet Lucy’s eyes.

“I’m not saying I blame you. I was the same when I had a crush on James. I was a mess!” Lucy laughs.

“I don’t have a crush on her. We’re friends.”

“Sure, babe. Just don’t forget we all love and support you.”

“I know,” Alex says, hating how soft and vulnerable her voice sounds.

“I’m going to see if I can get those two children to stop fighting over the aux cord.” Lucy stands up. “Oh, and for what it’s worth, I think you two make a very cute couple.”

Alex just smiles, not really knowing how to reply to that. She wonders if Lucy is serious, or if she’s just messing with her. Since both her and Kara tried to push her towards Maggie, Alex is getting a little suspicious. Are they just joking around, or is there really something between them that Alex doesn't see?

“Make way, people! The food is coming.” Kara carries the turkey into the room and places it in the middle of the dinner table. Maggie joins her shortly after with the mashed potatoes and cooked vegetables.

Winn, James and Lucy sit back down and watch as Kara brings out more food.

“If we didn't have an alien at the table I would be worried about the amount of food you made, Kara,” Winn says, his eyes widening the second he closes his mouth.

“Alien?” Maggie asks, looking straight at him.

“Wha-did I say alien? Of course I didn’t me-mean a real life.. alien. I just meant that Kara eats so much she might as well be from another planet! No aliens here… at all.”

Alex sighs. Maggie doesn't know about Kara being Supergirl yet, but if Winn keeps this up she’ll know by the end of tonight.

“It’s kind of an inside joke,” Alex tries to help. “I jokingly called her an alien once after she ate a whole pie by herself. It stuck and now we just use it to make fun of her when she’s around food.”

“Yeah, that is definitely what I meant,” Winn stutters.

“I’m told about an inside joke? You all must really like me then,” Maggie jokes.

“I do. I-I mean, _we_ do, obviously.” Now it’s Alex’s turn to look flustered. “Why else would we have invited you?”

“For all I know I could only have been asked so you have someone to do the dishes tonight,” she says.

Alex looks at her and forgets to form a witty reply. It’s not her fault though. It’s Maggie’s, with her brown eyes Alex is currently drowning in.

Kara clears her throat. “As funny as I think it is to watch you all make an ass of yourself, I really am hungry. How about we eat first?”

“Yeah, uh, good plan.” Alex looks down at her plate, too embarrassed and not trusting her own mouth to speak more than four words at a time.

“Bon appétit, everyone,” Lucy says.

Everyone digs in and fills their plates. Alex is still lost in her own thoughts, and it takes Kara kicking her shin to bring her back to reality. When she looks up, she finds Kara grinning and she mouths, ‘ _very smooth, Alex._

Alex kicks her right back, and even if she knows it won’t hurt her sister, it still feels satisfying.

The mood is light and happy as they eat, and for a few hours Alex actually forgets that Maggie is also here. And that Maggie makes her really nervous. They’re all having a good time and the food is good.

Throughout dinner Alex steadily empties the bottle of wine Maggie brought with her, and after her third glass the world gets a little less sharp. She feels warm and fuzzy and relaxed. She laughs more than she has in weeks.

After dinner they all agree on watching a movie, and they settle for Love Actually. It was Kara’s choice and no one can say no to her when she pouts. Except Maggie, but even she agrees after some pushing.

They all settle down on and around the couch. Kara curls herself up against Alex, Winn finds a comfortable chair and drags it in front of the tv. Lucy and James make a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor and nestle there. Maggie looks a bit unsure of where to sit.

“You can join us on the couch,” Kara offers, “we don’t bite.”

“Okay, sure.” Maggie sits down on the far end, as far away from Alex as humanly possible.

Alex smiles at her, and her breath catches when Maggie smiles back. It’s an innocent gesture, but it still makes her heart skip a beat and her palms sweat.

She’s got it bad.

The movie begins, and the longer it goes on, the more Maggie melts into the couch. After 20 minutes she kicks off her shoes and curls her feet up under her. She steals one of the pillows from James and Lucy and hugs it to her chest, her chin resting on top of it.

Alex swears she’s never seen anything cuter, and she has a hard time focusing on the movie instead of Maggie.

It takes Kara 35 minutes to fall into a deep food coma, and her head lolls back from Alex’s shoulder to the back of the couch.

Maggie moves closer. “Is she asleep?”

Alex nods. “Happens every year.”

After that, Maggie doesn't move back to her previous position in the corner, but stays where she is. Her shoulder touches Alex’s every time she moves and warmth radiates off her. Together with her somewhat drunk state, Alex feels blissful and content all the way down to her toes.

As the movie plays on, Maggie moves even closer. By the time the end credits start rolling, she's pressed fully up against Alex and her hand is on Alex’s knee.

Lucy is the first one to move, Jostling James back into consciousness. She stretches and sighs, looks at her watch and gets up.

“It’s past midnight,” she whispers, “I don’t know about you guys, but I want to sleep. In my own bed.”

“Me too,” Winn says as he gets up from his chair.

Kara lifts her head and blinks, “I fell asleep again, didn't I?”

“Yep,” all of them reply together.

“I swear, next time I’ll be able to stay awake.”

“She says that every year,” James tells Maggie.

“I think you should all leave, you’re being rude to your hostess,” Kara says and yawns.

“Our _hostess_ looks more tired than us all combined, no offence,” Maggie teased.

“None taken. But you’re right.” She gets up and raises her arms above her head. Alex can hear her joints pop and she cringes.

“I’ll pack you all some left overs,” Kara drowsily walks away.

Lucy, James and Winn start to get ready to leave, and Alex unfolds her legs.

“This was really nice,” Maggie says, “the way you celebrate Christmas is much better than how my parents do it. I’m glad I stayed here this year.”

She might be a little sleepy, and her words come out slurred, but the message stays the same.

“Me too,” Alex replies, voice soft.

Behind her, she can hear Kara saying goodbye to their friends, showering them in Tupperware boxes filled with cooled down food. No one is watching them, and for a second, Alex feels brave enough to close the distance between them. She wants to kiss Maggie. So she does.

She leans in, so slow it feels like ages before she is close enough. Her eyes flutter closed and she can hear Maggie’s breath hitch. She can almost feel her, just a little bit closer.

But then the front door slams shut, and the moment is broken. Alex stumbles backwards so fast she almost tumbles to the floor. Maggie sits frozen, lips apart and eyes wide.

“Do you want to help clean up, or do you want to go home too?” Kara asks, oblivious to the tension in the room.

Maggie opens her mouth to speak, and closes it again. “Uhm… I think I’m going home. I’m very tired.”

“Alright, I already put some of the leftovers in a bag for you. Just return the empty containers to Alex when you’ve finished them all. She’ll make sure they get back to me.” Kara says with a smile.

Maggie gets up but won’t look at Alex as she walks past her. “Thank you, Kara. Tonight was wonderful, I really enjoyed myself.”

“Not a problem, we enjoyed having you here. You are more than welcome to come again next year, as long as you promise to let me win with Monopoly.”

Maggie laughs, “I can’t promise you that, mini Danvers.” She turns around, “I’ll see you later, Alex.” She smiles and Alex smiles back.

As soon as Kara closes the door behind Maggie, she turns to her sister.

“What the hell happened just now?”

“Nothing.”

“You are a terrible liar. What happened?”

Alex sighs and looks away, “I almost kissed her.” Her voice comes out barely above a whisper.

“Wait, what?”

“She was sitting really close to me and she looked so pretty and I don’t know, suddenly I felt myself leaning in and actually _wanting_ to kiss her. Then you came back and the moment was gone.”

Kara looks at her with wide eyes, “Oh god, I ruined it, didn't I?”

“No, I’m glad you were there. If you hadn’t, I might have done it. And ruined our friendship.” Alex sighs again.“I shouldn't have done that.” She rests her forehead in her palms.

“What are you talking about? Maggie is still standing in front of the elevator, looking as devastated as you.”

Alex looks up at her, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, she hasn’t left yet, and she also hasn't stopped touching her lips since I closed that door.”

Alex looks at her blankly.

“Oh my god, I thought that I was the slow one. I’ll try to make it more clear. Maggie hasn't left yet, so she either forgot how to walk, or,” Kara pauses and looks at Alex pointedly, “or, she is waiting for you to come run after her and kiss her. For the love of God Alex! How can you not see this?”

“Well, you are using your _alien_ x-ray vision to see her. A vision that I, a mere human, don’t have.” Alex stalls, but Kara is having none of it.

“Come on! She is still there, open that door and kiss her, you idiot.” Kara pulls her off the couch and pushes her towards the front door.

“But what if-”

“No what if’s. Get it together and get your woman!”

Alex places her hand on the door knob for the second time that day. She takes another breath and tries to calm her heart. This needs to go well, it has to.

“Wait!” Kara yells, “take this with you.” She throws something green her way.

“Mistletoe, really Kara?” Alex laughs.

“Yes really. It always works. Now go out there. I’ll wait here.”

“No peeking!” Alex warns.

Kara huffs. “Fine… no peeking.”

Alex steps into the hall, feeling more confident than she ever felt. She is going to kiss Maggie. And if she believes Kara, Maggie wants to kiss her too. She almost runs towards the elevator doors, but just as she gets there, they slide closed.

“Are you kidding me?” She mutters to herself.

The only way of reaching Maggie on time are the stairs. So Alex runs. She runs down twelve flights of stairs faster than she’s ever run in her life. She reaches the last steps completely out of breath, but if Maggie wants to kiss her too, it’s worth it.

She slams into the door that separates the stairwell from the building’s lobby. It swings open with a loud squeak and she looks around. The small light above the elevator tells her that it’s already back on its way up so she turns around and heads towards the doors that lead to the street.

It’s dark outside, and her eyes take a moment to adjust. She looks around frantically. She’ll never forgive herself if she missed her. Her eyes find a dark figure heading down the street, and before she can think about it, she calls out.

“Maggie! Wait!” She doesn't care that she’s yelling, or that everyone in a two mile radius can probably hear her. The only thing that matters right now is Maggie.

Maggie turns around, key to her motorcycle already in her hand.

“Alex?”

Alex takes the final steps towards her, still out of breath and a little sweaty.

“Alex?” Maggie repeats, “What are you doing here?”

Alex looks at her, really looks at her. And she suddenly realised that Kara was right. The look in Maggie's eyes is hopeful, the smile on her lips tell her that yes, she wants this too.

“I forgot to do something,” Alex says, voice soft but Maggie hears her anyway.

“Yeah?” Maggie tilts her head.

“Yeah.”

Alex closes the distance between them, and this time there is nobody to interrupt and no slamming doors. Maggie's lips are soft and warm, and Alex has one hand on Maggie’s hip and the other cupping her cheek.

Maggie smiles, and Alex feels it against her lips. She smiles too, and it makes kissing harder. But then Maggie kisses back fully, pulls her closer and tangles both her hands in Alex’s hair.

Alex can feel her heart beating out of control as she lets her hand wander over Maggie’s face. Maggie is so soft and warm and she smells nice, and Alex just can’t stop kissing her.

When the break for air, Maggie rest her forehead against Alex’s.

“Wow,” she laughs, and Alex can’t stop herself from joining her.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” Alex says.

“Me too. I’m glad you finally mustered enough courage.”

“But wait, I thought you had a girlfriend?” Alex feels like she should take a step back, but Maggie has a strong hold on her.

“She dumped me months ago.”

“But what about all the nights you went on dates?”

“I went home and watched TV.” Maggie shrugs.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asks.

“I wasn’t ready for another relationship, and I wanted to woo you properly when I was. It turns out you got tired of waiting before I got the chance.” Maggie smiles and Alex feels her heart officially explode.

Maggie was single. Maggie just kissed her back. Maggie told her she wanted to woo her. _Maggie liked her back._

“I really want to kiss you again,” Alex murmurs.

“What’s keeping you?”

Just as Alex is about to kiss her again, she feels her phone buzz.

_Why aren't you using the mistletoe?_

“Kara?” Maggie asks.

“Yes, how did you know?”

“She’s lurking up there,” Maggie points at the sky.

Alex turns around and her eyes find Kara immediately. She is trying to hide behind a balcony, but is failing miserably. Alex tenses up, but Maggie slips her hand into hers and squeezes.

“Relax, Alex. I’ve known that she’s Supergirl for weeks. Her secret is safe with me, I promise.”

Alex turns back to Maggie, “You knew?”

“Of course I knew. Her disguise is a pair of glasses and a hair tie.”

They laugh and her phone buzzes again.

_Use the mistletoe. I need to win this bet!_

“What bet?” Alex asks, head tilted towards the sky.

_Not important. Just kiss her again while holding up the mistletoe. I need at least one good picture._

“Wait what? No!”

_Pretty please?_

Kara lands next to them, “I swear I won’t look! I just need to prove the others my plan worked.”

Maggie looks at Alex, smiling, “It’s just an excuse for me to kiss you again, how can I say no?”

“Okay then. But this time,” she turns to Kara again, “seriously, no peeking.”

“You’re the best! Could you move a bit to the left, the lighting is better there…”

But Alex can’t hear her anymore. The only thing she hear is her own heartbeat and the soft sigh coming from Maggie. She doesn't even notice the camera flash, and the aw’s and oh’s from Kara.

All she needs is Maggie. And she has her.

**Author's Note:**

> A major thanks to Siyana, Leo and Ali for beta reading this. And to Cat for pulling me out when I got stuck. You are all the best. 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://faeyydom.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
